My pity party
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, ¿No? Podía hacer todo cuanto quisiera, como reír, jugar...y hasta llorar...


**Notas: Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todo es obra de funamusea. La canción "Pity Party" es propiedad de Melanie Martinez.**

 **SweetGirl90** **...Esto es tu culpa ene ...Gózalo(?)**

 **Advertencia: SongFic. Hetero. Satanil (cameo).**

 **My Pity Party**

Llevaba despierto desde que el reloj indicó la media noche y el inicio del día que llevaba esperando con ansias desde el mes pasado. La emoción era tan grande que resultaba imposible poder conciliar sueño alguno.

Era un día especial y cada segundo contaba. Por ello no dudó en escabullirse desde tempranas horas, aprovechando que todos aún dormían para empezar a decorarlo todo.

Si. Si...perfecto! Ahorraba trabajo y con ello, aumentaba las posibilidades de que todo estuviera a tiempo para cuando sus 'invitados' llegaran. Cero retrasos, cero inconvenientes, cero excusas.

Perfecto...El diablo de Pitch Black se aseguraría que este año si fuese perfecto.

_Uh...¿Se verán mejor aquí o allí? -murmuró, intercalando miradas entre sus globos de conejos y las puertas que daban al comedor.

Él mismo se había esforzado por el más mínimo detalle sin recurrir a nadie esta vez. Decoración, invitaciones, ambiente! Puede que solo el pastel y los regalos fueran lo único para lo cual tuvo que recurrir a otros y aferrarse a la seguridad de recibirlos.

 _Vendrán! Sé que este año será diferente y vendrán!._ Se repetía entre cada globo inflado y serpentina mal colocada. Incluso se aseguró de hacer conejos de globos con algunos condones y dejar juguetes sexuales en lugares 'estratégicos' para darle a todo su propio toque personal.

Sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Satanick después de todo. Lo sexual NUNCA podría faltar. Era parte de su chispa.

 _Mis invitaciones ya no están...¿Por qué si puse mi corazón al hacerlas?_

Apenas creyó todo estaba listo, lanzó una mirada hacia la hora. No faltaba mucho para que fueran a despertarlo, por lo que dejó todo como estaba y regresó a su cuarto para fingir dormir.

Tal vez le llevarían el desayuno en la cama...o tal vez tratarían de sorprenderlo en el comedor con alguna inesperada (pero ansiada) visita de sus hijos.

Hace tanto que no sabía de Licorice. Desde que Ivlis terminó libre de él para irse al Jardín Gris que casi no los veía...Y Glasses...Bueno. Últimamente se quedaba más con Kiku; cosa que lo alegraba y esperanzaba a nietos, pero lo alejaba aún más que antes.

 _Será diferente...Seguro lo recuerdan y vendrán a verme! Si! Estoy seguro!._ Se alentó internamente, aunque algo en él le advertía de no hacerlo.

Todos los años esto se repetía cual rutina: Se ilusionaba como nadie pensando que pasaría un bonito día con sus hijos en su cumpleaños, recibiría regalos, lo visitarían amigos y comería pastel luego de que le cantaran "Feliz Cumpleaños" y pidiera un deseo a sus velas... Solo para terminar cayendo ante su cruel realidad en donde nadie lo visitaba y con suerte algún subordinado suyo lo recordaba para felicitarlo.

Ya muchos esperaban que solo lo aceptara y se rindiera; pero era Satanick de quién hablaban... Era terco y se aferraba a caprichos imposibles, como siempre.

Ni contradecirlo tenía caso.

 _Lindo pastel! Lindos regalos! Linda familia!_

 _Y dime por qué nadie vendrá... ¿Qué hacer para que todo mejor se sienta?_

Sacudió sus pensamientos negativos al respecto; permitiéndose ilusionar mientras se arropaba justo al segundo que oía pasos acercarse.

Su día especial al fin daría inicio.

A su vez, su más fiel subordinado se abría paso en su habitación; iniciando su primera y más importante labor: Despertar al amo.

No consistía en mucho. Solo abrir las cortinas para permitir claridad, sacudirlas un poco antes de acercarse a la cama de su diablo para removerlo un poco más.

No estaba del todo seguro de que tan tarde el de orbes violetas pudo haber estado dando vueltas entre decoraciones (Si, las vio mientras venía), pero sospechaba que no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba.

_Señor Diablo, despierte. Ya es de día.

Envi no tenía idea de cuan acertadas eran sus sospechas, solo limitándose a saludar cuando el azabache 'despertaba'.

_Buenos días, Satanick-sama. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. -habló en tono cortés, en lo que el diablo se contenía para no demostrar que lo vio venir.

_Uhn...Oh! Envi! Buenos días! -habló en tono alegre, fingiendo total demencia de todo y realizando algunos estiramientos exagerados para aparentar más realismo a su actuación.- Oh! ¿Es mi cumpleaños? Lo había olvido! -Mentira- Pero gracias! -chilló, casi saltando de la cama como si nada, antes de tomarlo de los cuerpos y dar un par de vueltas, fantaseando con este día.

Si tuvo un buen inicio, ya era una buena señal, ¿No?

El demonio por su parte no hizo nada por detenerlo (aunque se comenzaba a marear). Cosas de Satanick, ¿Para qué detenerlo?.

_Parece feliz, señor diablo.-supuso que nuevamente estaba ilusionando con este día, pero no estallaría su burbuja.

_Por supuesto que lo estoy! Es un buen día! ¿No crees? Y eso que ni recordaba que día era! -siguió insistiendo con ello antes de bajarlo para dirigirse al comedor- Gracias por recordármelo de nuevo~ Se mota que piensas mucho en mí! Se nota cuán importante soy para ti! No esperaba menos! -despidió, ignorando turbación que sus palabras pudieran causar en su subordinado; quién tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar para volver a sus labores.

Trabajo...Si, aún tenía trabajo.

 _¿Es una cruel broma hacia mí? Qué importa! Qué importa!_

El desayuno no fue nada de lo que esperaba a excepción del enorme pastel que Medouco le preparó, acompañando algunas otras delicias que la Gorgona sabía preparar.

_Buenos días, amo. Feliz cumpleaños -saludó tímidamente la sirvienta, luego de acomodar la mesa.

_Buenos días! Vaya! Tú también lo recordaste! Muy lindo de tu parte, Medouco! -sonrió, contiéndase para no dar una probada a la crema pastelera de los bordes.

_N-no fue nada, señor...-no entendía porque le sorprendía, pues su mismo amo le pidió el pastel y debió ser quién decoró el lugar, pero solo se limitó a sonreír.

No estaba muy cómoda con la decoración del lugar, aunque al menos pudo hacer algo bonito y menos sexual en el dichoso postre.

_Todo se ve delicioso!

_Hago lo que puedo, señor...-agradeció el halago de su jefe, hasta que notó que este miraba en varias direcciones, como buscando algo...o a alguien- ¿Pasa algo amo?

 _Habrá pastel solo para mí... Qué importa! Qué importa!_

_¿Ehh? No...Nada, solo me extraña que nadie más viniera a desayunar...-forzó un gesto, dando el primer bocado para disimular mejor- Y...¿Los demás?

Se preguntaba si hubo algún retraso o si planeaban venir a verlo más tarde.

Medouco por su parte sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin estar segura de que responder. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no había nada diferente a otros días?

Que no había nadie más que ellos tres en todo el castillo.

_P-pues...el amo Glasses quedó a dormir en casa de la señorita Kiku...Llamó hace un rato, pero...

_Oh! ¿De verdad? Lástima que estaba dormido! Lo llamaré luego para que me felicite y...! -estaba muy ilusionado con ello, que a la pobre Gorgona le dolió tener que interrumpirlo para terminar la oración.

_L-lo siento señor...El amo Glasses solo avisaba que iría directo al trabajo y que no lo esperaran a desayunar...

Con solo oírla, gran parte de su entusiasmo disminuyó, pero aún no se rendiría.

_Oh...Y-ya veo! Bueno! Es joven y está ocupado! ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día me llegue con la noticia de darme nietos y eso si me sorprendería! Fufufu! -rió, volviendo con su atención al desayuno. Mejor se apresuraba o se enfriaría.

Esto ya era quizás demasiado fantasioso, pero por hoy se permitiría soñar.

 _Aún es temprano...y quedan los demás! Calma...calma..._

 _Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero, si yo quiero_

 _Mis velas quemaran este lugar. En llamas mi penosa fiesta está_

El resto del día trascurrió con la misma calma, aunque los ánimos del diablo luchaban por mantenerse en lo alto entre falsas ilusiones y algunas actividades de cumpleaños.

Inventó varias cosas para tratar de pasar el rato, a veces tratando de incluir a algún desafortunado que se lo encontraba de paso entre los quehaceres.

Vamos! Ponerle la cola al conejo no era tan divertido si lo hacía solo...Aunque luego del mediodía detuvo sus intentos por convencerlos de jugar...

Ya había retrasado el almuerzo y 4545 quedó sin batería.

_No se preocupe, amo. Seguro en la noche estará al 100% de nuevo...-murmuró la sirvienta antes de tomar al pequeño robot y retirarse a seguir lo suyo.

El diablo suspiró, observando de soslayo su pastel mientras luchaba por no perderse entre sus pensamientos.

¿De verdad nadie más vendría? ¿Se repetiría lo de todos los años una vez más?

 _Debí tener más vida social. Así no estaría viviendo este infierno_

Hubo alguna vez cuando todo esto era diferente. Esos años con Lil...

Oh! Qué buena época! La súcubo siempre le tenía sorpresas muy divertidas para estas fechas; aún recordaba aquel disfraz de policía o cuando usó a Lilith por primera vez...

 _"¿Te gusta lo que ves, mon amour? Tal vez necesites algún 'castigo' para demostrarte lo que mereces en este día tan especial~ fufufufu!"_

Oh sí! Noches inolvidables.

 _¿Dónde guardé aquellos videos?_ Puede que le fueran útiles al rato.

Pero en fin...El punto era que al menos Lil lograba que lo monótono de sus cumpleaños fueran solo recuerdos. No era solo una fecha más; ella lo hacía importante y disfrutable...Incluso Glasses estaba presente! ...Cómo un bebé, pero eso no era lo importante.

Buenos días que ahora solo vivían en su memoria...

 _¿Qué estará haciendo? ...Ni ella ha llamado..._

La pelirrosa hacía tiempo que se fue sin dar mayores señales que alguna que otras llamadas o cartas, incluso pequeños obsequios...Pero hoy, nada.

 _Incluso ella lo olvidó..._

Suspiró.

Quizá ya ni debería molestarse en pensarlo y encender sus velas...

 _Tal vez debí un hechizo arrojar...Color pastel lo decoré, se ve tan tierno!_

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo más y más. Pudo traer algunos de sus conejos consigo al menos, además de peluches que tenía guardados cerca.

Se veían tan adorables con sus gorritos de fiesta y acomodados en algunos asientos de la mesa.

_Sabía que ustedes si vendrían! Ahora si vamos a divertirnos mucho! -exclamó mientras tomaba algún globo suelto y comenzaba a inflarlo atropelladamente- Haremos de todo! Ponerle la cola al conejo, golpearemos una piñata con la cara de Fumus, cantaremos 'Feliz Cumpleaños' y comeremos pastel! ¿Perfecto, no?

Pero obviamente no recibió gran respuesta más que las miradas confusas de sus mascotas junto a la obvia indiferencia de sus inanimadas versiones; y una que otra huía despavorida en cuanto el globo que inflaba explotó de la nada.

_S-sí...Eso creí, h-hahaha...ha...-No podía esperar más, solo eran conejitos.

Un escenario encantador para el cumpleañero, pero penoso para quien sea que lo viese.

 _¿Tan bajo he caído...?_

Al pasar más y más horas, el clima lentamente iba cayendo, pero sin caer en tormenta aún.

Paciente. Debía ser más paciente.

Tal vez Licorice o Ivlis...No. Lo último que supo de ellos fue por Reficul y era que estaban muy felices en las nuevas actividades escolares del niño...

No iban a venir pero... Una llamada! Eso aún era posible anhelar eso!

_S-si...Estoy seguro! ¿Tú qué crees, Usa-chan? -tomó al animalillo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con marcada tensión- Me llamarán, ¿Cierto? Justo cuando menos lo esperen lo harán...Si... No se han olvidado de mí. Mírame! Es imposible olvidarse de alguien tan genial como yo ¿Cierto?

Por supuesto, el aludido conejo no pudo emitir opinión, pero su dueño tomó su silencio como una forma de darle la razón; auto convenciéndose lo más que podía de sus propias palabras.

Incluso si Licorice en su inocente mente llegaba a olvidar esta fecha... La cucaracha no lo haría ¿Verdad?

Si...Él se había asegurado de que nunca lo olvidase en los años que lo tuvo de juguete (Y que dicho sea de paso ya no lo era. Porque lo amaba y daba espacio ...y eso). Si...Ivlis lo recordaría y mandaría algo! Aunque fuera un miserable chicle!

Satanick nunca olvidaba el cumpleaños del mencionado par...esto era recíproco... ¿O no?

 _¿Es una cruel broma hacia mí? Qué importa! Qué importa!_

 _Habrá pastel solo para mí... Qué importa! Qué importa!_

Ni siquiera eran las 4:00 pm para cuando ya casi parecía de noche en Pitch Black. Las nubes de lluvia lo habían cubierto todo, tentadas a estallar en lluvia en cualquier segundo.

Pero el diablo no estaba atento a eso...No. Él estaba muy ocupado contando chistes al mismísimo aire y a los pocos peluches que seguían en sus puestos.

_Y entonces le dije..."No es mierda, es mi vida" Hahahahaha! -reía, dando un par de palmadas hasta que el conejo de felpa cayó al suelo.

Tan triste y perturbador de ver.

Era difícil saber que decir o hacer en una situación como aquella, a pesar de presenciarla año tras año.

_Señor diablo... ¿Se encuentra bien?

_¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? E-estoy de maravilla! -alegó, percatándose que su subordinado observaba de reojo los asientos recientemente abandonados por sus adorables mascotas- S-sobre eso...Estaban cansados! Ya sabes, mucha diversión para sus pequeños y peludos cuerpos! Lástima que tú y Medouco se la perdieran! H-hahahaha!

Envi no objetó nada. Supuso que tal vez los dichosos conejos solo huyeron al prevenir instintivamente la inevitable tormenta que llegaría...

La pregunta era...¿Cuánto más tardaría...?

La respuesta solo se atrasó unos 20 minutos más después de ello.

 _Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero, si yo quiero_

Las gotas caían del cielo sin piedad, empapándolo todo a su paso y resonando en truenos a cada segundo.

Lo habitual en el cumpleaños del diablo de Pitch Black, daba igual si se adelantaba o atrasaba, siempre llegaba.

_Oh! Miren la hora! Ya debería encender mis velas!

_A-amo...-no le gustaba verlo así y no poder hacer nada.

_No te quedes allí, Medouco! Vamos! Vamos! Ve por los fósforos! -ignoraba por completo la penosa imagen que estaba dando más allá del tono alegre que forzaba.

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños, por Vicers! Debía estar feliz sin importar qué!

_S-sí señor! -asintió buscando rápidamente su pedido.

No podían hacer mucho más.

_Perfecto! -observó casi hipnotizado las velas, decidiéndose por tomarse su tiempo. ¿Qué más daba esperar un poco más? Aún quedaban pocas horas!- Mi deseo, deseo...¿Qué podía desear? No lo sé~ Fufufu! Envi! Medouco! ¿Qué pedirían en mi lugar? Seguro tienen buenas ideas!

_Satanick-sama...

_Ya sé! Ya sé! Ya sé! No pueden decirme o sino no se cumplirá! Que tonto soy! Casi lo olvido!

¿Era su imaginación, o cuando se acercaba al pastel algo comenzaba a gotear en este?

Una gotera! Seguro era eso!

_Vaya! Parece que tenemos una gotera! -soltó de la nada, confundiendo a los pocos presentes.

_¿Cómo...? -casi automáticamente, el demonio levantó la vista, sin encontrar nada- Señor, creo que no hay-! -cayó en cuanto el de orbes violetas volteó a su dirección, captando el mensaje al instante.

_Fíjate bien, Envi! Estoy seguro que hay una gotera...Molesta, molesta gotera...

_Si... Veré como solucionarlo, señor diablo.

Ya veía la _gotera._

Pero...no veía posible repararla ahora.

 _Mis velas quemarán este lugar. En llamas mi penosa fiesta está_

La lluvia no se molestó en detenerse al pesar del correr de las horas; solo aumentando la oscura y deprimente sensación que fue invadiendo el castillo por completo.

Apenas la hora de dormir fue marcada, la Gorgona tuvo que retirarse. Estaba muy dolida por su amo, pero al día siguiente debía levantarse muy temprano para comprar víveres para el desayuno, puesto que el mal clima se lo impidió en la tarde. 4545 se desconectó antes de tiempo también gracias a la tormenta y su temor a hacer un corto, así que no sabrían de este hasta la mañana.

Crea probablemente retrasaría su regreso junto a Victor por propios asuntos; Yagi y Sullivan tuvieron una que otra reunión en la escuela de sus hijos, Lec desaparecía sin aviso al igual que su hermano y de los demás no tenía ni idea.

El punto era que nadie le hizo caso y al poco rato quedaría totalmente solo.

Como _siempre_ había sido.

_...¿No irá a dormir...? -tanteó al ver de soslayo la hora. En un rato sería medianoche.

Pero Satanick no prestaba mucha atención a ello, perdiendo su vista en lo poco que quedaban de sus velas para terminar de derretirse.

Patético.

_No...No. Yo estoy bien... -susurró, ya sin poner tanto esfuerzo en su actuación. Ya estaba resignado a esto, pero aún no quería moverse de allí- Puedes irte si quieres. Ya es muy tarde.

_Pero...-¿Era realmente buena idea dejarlo así?

_Insisto. Puedes irte.

El demonio no trató de contradecirlo más y solo se despidió con una leve reverencia.

_Está bien. Buenas noches, Satanick-sama...

Su amo deseaba estar solo ahora; no iba desobedecerlo...Aunque la idea de secuestrar de nuevo a Artamos era muy tentadora.

El azabache por su lado ni pensaba en tales posibilidades.

A estas alturas ya ni sabía si le importaba.

_Así que...solo de nuevo ¿Eh? -uno creería que luego de siglos de ensayo y error aprendería, pero se conocía tan bien como para prever que el siguiente año sería igual de estúpido como para repetir esto de nuevo- ...Tan estúpidamente patético...

Nunca avanzaba a ningún lado.

¿Llorar o reír? Cualquier opción era buena ahora.

 _Llorando! Riendo y luego muriendo!_

_N-no...No debo p-pensar así! Es una fiesta! Es una fiesta! Debo sonreír...si...Sonreír...¿Cierto?

Cayó de golpe. Le estaba preguntando eso a unos absurdos peluches casi a mitad de la noche, apenas iluminados por sus derretidas velas en un pastel totalmente arruinado y con una tormenta que él mismo provocó.

¿De verdad debía seguir esa ridícula farsa? No había nadie...

Como cada maldito año.

Era su puta fiesta! Reiría solo si quería! Lloraría solo si quería! Hasta podía destrozarlo todo si así lo deseaba!

Nadie vendría de igual modo! ¿Qué importaba?

_Si...Qué importa. -sus puños temblaron antes de acertarse en un golpe sobre el tan mencionado postre.

Daba igual si alguna vela lo había quemado, daba igual si estaba ensuciándolo todo, daba igual que esto a la larga solo lo hiciera sentir aún peor...

Necesitaba dejarlo así o sino enloquecería.

 _Llorando! Riendo y luego muriendo!_

_N-no me gustaba el betún violeta de igual modo...Ni esas v-velas...Ni nada de ti! -gruñó mientras tomaba el cuchillo para el pastel, con una sonrisa maquiavélica hacia los pobres animales de felpa.

No era personal, solo que esas endurecidas y artificiales sonrisas en los ya mencionados juguetes.

_Ustedes...Los odio! -chilló mientras arrancaba la cabeza a uno- Los odio! Los odio! Los odio! Tan callados! Tan sonrientes! Digan algo! Dejen de burlarse en mi cara! Ya sé que esto es patético! Ya sé que es absurdo, pero...Es mi fiesta y haré lo que yo quiera!

Así eso fuera solo gritarles a un montón de objetos inanimados, esparciera su algodón y el pastel por todas partes; sólo para terminar lloriqueando tristemente mientras la lluvia aumentaba.

Era su fiesta y solo su fiesta...Sin pastel ni invitados, obviamente podía hacer TODO y a nadie podría importarle menos.

 _Llorando! Riendo y luego muriendo!_

_Es mi cumpleaños, hice una fiesta y estoy solo porque no vino nadie pero no me importa! -aún en ese estado hizo un último esfuerzo para auto convencerse.- Hay pastel solo para mí! Qué feliz soy! Si...Feliz...Hahahaha...H-ha ... hahaha... ha...

Así de lloroso y lleno de crema con algodón todavía lo intentaba forzosamente... Si que había tocado fondo.

 _Esto no tiene sentido._

Su forzada sonrisa no dejaba de temblar; permitiéndose caer al suelo sin más consuelo.

_Y-ya es suficiente...E-esto es tonto...-dejó su brazo sobre sus ojos, importándole poco cualquier cosa.

Se rindió.

La fiesta de cumpleaños más penosa de todos los mundos y el anfitrión más infeliz posible. No había nada más allí.

...O eso creía, sin sospechar que iban acercándose a su castillo aún en plena tormenta.

 _Ay! Mon amour, eres tan impaciente!_

 _Es mi fiesta y lloraré si quiero, si yo quiero_

 _Mis velas quemarán este lugar. En llamas mi penosa fiesta está_

El reloj solo estaba a un minuto de dar con el final de su día y apenas le quedaba una solitaria vela dando sus últimas llamas.

Ni sabía porque se molestaba a esto, pero hizo el esfuerzo en tomar el pulverizado trozo de pastel en donde residía entre sus manos y acercarlo hacia sí.

A darle un broche de oro a esta humillación de una maldita vez.

 _Terminemos con esto..._

Solo pediría un deseo...No había mucho que quisiera ni tampoco es que creyera que sirviera de algo.

_Deseo...-solo quedaban pocos segundos. Obviamente no se cumpliría- ...Que venga alguien...quién sea, solo que venga...!

Y sin más dio ese último soplido, casi pegando un grito cuando sintió unas manos cubriendo sus ojos en ese mini segundo restante.

No podía creerlo...

_¿Quién soy, mon amour~? -canturreó la súbcubo, sonriendo apenada en cuanto sintió sus manos humedecerse, pero sin perder su ánimo- Oh vamos! No es tan difícil! Es más...Si aciertas recibirás algo extra...¿No es genial? Dos regalos de la misma persona en tu cumpleaños!

Le hubiera encantado llegar antes, pero el clima no colaborada ni pudo conseguir tan rápido lo que buscaba.

El algodón rosa y los látigos no crecen en los árboles.

_L-lil...

_¿Ves? Muy fácil! - rió, abrazándolo y sin incomodarse al pegar sus curvas en él. Sabía que necesitaba esto- Oh...No llores, mon amour. Sé que es bonito verme pero no es para tanto -bromeó, dispuesta a calmar aquel deprimente ambiente.

Pero lejos de compartir ese humor, el diablo de Pitch Black ahora se sentía muy feliz.

_C-cierto...D-debo sonreír...si...Eso...

_Fufufu...Eso, mon amour...

¿Quién sabe?. Quizás esta fiesta no era tan penosa como esperaba...

Este año si fue diferente.

 **Notas: ...No sé ustedes pero esta wea me gustó :'v Además, la canción me inspiró mucho de golpe (Yo iba a actualizar, pero tuvieron que recordármela ene)**

 **En fin! Espero haya sido de su agrado :v Bye~**


End file.
